


Под чешуёй

by Shuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuya/pseuds/Shuya
Summary: Пост-канон. У бессонницы не было причин, но она приходила к Акааши каждую ночь.





	Под чешуёй

Свет фар коснулся окна и исчез. За ним понеслись цепи красных огней, следом потянулись зелёные полосы. Они растаяли в сером мареве комнаты, и спальня вновь погрузилась во мрак. Акааши осторожно пошевелился. Рядом спал Бокуто, и будить его не хотелось. У бессонницы не было причин, но она приходила к Акааши каждую ночь.

Он медленно сел и налил себе воды из графина. Холодная вода прокатилась по внутренностям жидкой смолой. Акааши не сдержал кашля. Он с болью протолкнул воздух в лёгкие, и чужие руки погладили его по спине.

– Акааши.

Акааши запрокинул голову, смаргивая слёзы.

– Бокуто-сан, я разбудил тебя.

– Нет. Я научился различать все твои вздохи.

Акааши повернул голову.

– Когда-то ты спал как младенец.

– Я был подростком, полный гормонов. Меня вырубали волейбол и секс с тобой.

– А теперь ты взрослый мужчина, у которого даже кожа радар.

– У тебя научился.

Акааши отвернулся. Темнота обступила его.

– А я разучился. Всё потерял. Теперь я обычный человек. Днём вижу сотню таких же.

За спиной завозились, Бокуто выбрался из постели.

– Зато ночью слушаю темноту и считаю пятна на стенах, – Акааши сипло рассмеялся. – Я и забыл, как в детстве делал так же.

Бокуто обошёл кровать и сел рядом. Матрас прогнулся под его весом.

– Хочешь есть, Акааши? – спросил он.

– Нет, Бокуто-сан.

– Омлет и сосиски-осьминоги?

– На завтрак, – Акааши бросил взгляд на светящийся циферблат. – Через четыре часа.

Бокуто вздохнул. Его улыбку Акааши ощутил кожей.

– Тогда устроим сеанс психотерапии? Я в этом настоящий спец, – Бокуто гордо выпятил грудь.

– Я выбираю телесно-ориентированный подход, доктор. Всё моё тело сплошной блок.

Бокуто хохотнул и сгрёб его в объятия. Акааши зарылся лицом в ворот его футболки. В нос ударил запах геля для душа, жар Бокуто опалил кожу. Акааши всхлипнул, когда по спине побежали тёплые волны от пальцев Бокуто. Рёбра затрещали под напором больших рук.

– Акааши, да тебе массаж нужен! Я думал, ты трахаться хочешь!

– Я хочу, – сдавленно сказал он и слепо взобрался на Бокуто, обвил его ногами, запустил руки под футболку. С облегчением выдохнул, когда ощутил, как перекатываются под ладонями бугры чужих мышц.

Бокуто растерянно ухнул и сильнее прижал его к себе.

– Если мы увеличим нашу норму, ты начнёшь спать, Акааши?

– Не знаю, Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто стиснул его ягодицы, забрался пальцами под резинку трусов, расчертил узоры на коже. Акааши выгнулся и впервые за ночь встретился с ним взглядом. Бокуто глядел сосредоточенно и жадно. Дикий огонь плескался в глубине его глаз, и что-то неуловимое, скрытое поволокой, поднималось наружу. У Акааши пересохло во рту.

Он потянулся к Бокуто и коснулся его поцелуем. В ответ тот жёстко смял его губы, провёл языком по зубам. Акааши вобрал его язык к себе в рот, и Бокуто низко застонал. Заёрзал под ним, расставил ноги шире, зашарил руками по телу Акааши. Его возбуждённый член упёрся в бедро.

– Акааши, – прохрипел он, разрывая поцелуй. – Где смазка?

– Без смазки, Бокуто-сан. Вечером ты использовал на меня треть тюбика.

– О!

Акааши нехотя высвободился из кольца его рук, торопливо снял одежду. На ощупь нашёл ленту презервативов, протянул один. Бокуто громко засопел и разорвал упаковку зубами.

– Одежда, Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто чертыхнулся и отправил боксеры и футболку в бельевую корзину. Акааши вновь оседлал его и вздрогнул – по стене поплыли зелёные нити, цепи огней потекли в разные стороны. Акааши не заметил, как насадился на пальцы Бокуто. Внутри всё сжалось от предвкушения.

– Акааши, – прошептал Бокуто, оставляя влажные дорожки на его шее. – Акааши, – зачастил он.

Акааши запрокинул голову, подставляясь под поцелуи, беззвучно приоткрыл рот. Член обдало волной жара, вдоль позвоночника побежали искры. Акааши приподнялся – Бокуто положил ладонь ему на поясницу – и медленно опустился. Тело привычно подчинилось напору, из груди вырвался глухой стон. Бокуто двинул бёдрами, Акааши выгнулся и увидел перед собой ленты огней. Словно детские игрушки с фестиваля, они кружились на потолке и стенах. Жёлтые и белые, красные и зелёные. Вместе они соединялись в танец, затем в спираль и наконец превращались в комету. Её длинный хвост сверкал синим и двигался в их с Бокуто ритме. Акааши зажмурился и вцепился в Бокуто.

– Бокуто-сан, – позвал он. – Бокуто-сан…

Бокуто что-то зашептал ему, его руки обожгли рёбра, расплавили каркас груди. Лёгкие вытолкнули весь воздух, и Акааши потерял себя. Он стал воском, который Бокуто лепил под себя. Словно скульптор, наполнял тело Акааши огнём. С каждым толчком вторгался глубже. И не было больше ни тёмной комнаты, ни слепящих огней, ни кометы над головой. Только жар и пламя внутри.

Акааши излился первый. Захлебнулся стоном, уронил голову на грудь. Бокуто до боли сжал его бёдра, подался вперёд и в последний раз толкнулся в него. Они устало застыли, тяжело дыша и возвращаясь в реальность. Бокуто очнулся первый, провёл пальцами по груди, мазнул по животу Акааши.

– Хочу наоборот, – заявил он, облизывая пальцы.

– Хочешь, чтобы я ощутил вкус твоей спермы?

– Акааши! Ты совсем стыд потерял!

Акааши тихо рассмеялся.

– Может потому, что я живу с самым откровенным и бесстыдным парнем Японии?

Бокуто шлёпнул его по ягодице.

– Мой член всё ещё в твоей заднице.

– О том и говорю, Бокуто-сан. Я потерял все свои навыки, которыми так гордился в школе.

– Хочешь сказать, я сожрал их, как только мы начали встречаться?

– Чуть позже, спустя пару лет.

Бокуто откинул светлую чёлку со лба и внимательно посмотрел.

– На самом деле пришлось постараться, чтобы снять с тебя слой из правил и догм.

– Доволен результатом?

Бокуто с нежностью обвёл пальцами его тело.

– Да.

– Это был мой защитный доспех, Бокуто-сан. Ты снял его весь, забрал себе и полностью лишил меня силы.

Бокуто вскинул голову, его брови угрожающе изогнулись.

– Это была чешуя дракона! И она больно ранила! Она изрезала все мои руки, пока я выбирал её из тебя. Да что там чешуя, ты одним взглядом испепелить мог!

Акааши неловко привстал, Бокуто усадил его на место. Оба сконфуженно выдохнули.

– Я люблю тебя, Акааши! И если ты собираешься надеть новую колючую шкуру, я избавлю тебя от неё!

Акааши взял его лицо в ладони, успокаивающе погладил дуги бровей, невесомо поцеловал в лоб.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Бокуто-сан. Не волнуйся, новой шкуры не будет – только хвост.


End file.
